thecharmedfanficsfandomcom-20200213-history
William Richmond (HERI)
William is complicated. As the only member of his family who didn't witness the death of his father, he is at quite the disadvantage in this family of evil. William is sane. Bio Unlike the rest of his family, William honestly believed that his father's death was an accident while his father was hunting for dinner and in a way this belief defined his life. When years later his mother wanted to use one of their neighbors as a sacrifice, he was uneasy about the idea, but he definitely didn't want his two-year-old daughter, Rachel involved. A spell cast on him, by his mother was enough to make him go through with it, even if he was left casting out the contents of his stomach the next day when he realized what they had done, uncertain how it was that he had actually participated, but knowing he had. On top of that, his wife must have learned what happened, because she was gone. He would never see her, again. Left to raise his daughter on his own, he did the best he could, but his family still made him uneasy as he watched his brother and sisters sink deep into insanity. His mother seemed sane, but sometimes he wasn't so sure. There were little things. Then, the sickness came. Confused, he recalled the sickness that swept their village one hundred and thirty years earlier and here it was back. It last only a day before it was gone and many were left dead. He pushed it to the back of his mind until it showed up, again, for a day only, one hundred and thirty years later, an established pattern now that left him wondering what was going on. He spoke with his family and got everything from amused laughter (Elisa) to dismissive rebuffs (his mother). He didn't know what was going on, but it had only lasted a day here and there, so he figured it wasn't such a big deal. William was no angel. And there was blood on his hands beyond that of Rebecca Warren, but he never killed for the shere thrill of it like his sister, Elisa, or some of his nieces and nephews. After she grew up he seldom saw his daughter, for she was out living her life and with their expected life spans, that was to be a long life in deed. He remembered twice that his little daughter came to him in tears, the second time from a great distance. Both times it had been, she claimed, because Elisa killed the man she loved. Anger simmered under the surface as he tried time and again to understand his family. You didn't hurt family. That was something he held to and his sister had hurt his daughter. In time he also found news of his long dead wife. She had given birth to and raised their twin children, Simon and Sarah. Both of his younger children refused to have anything to do with him. In his mind his wife had corrupted them, but not for evil, for good and turned them away from him. When the sickness returned yet, again, it didn't go away in a day like it had before and he began to really wonder about it. Something told him he wasn't going to like the answers he found and being a man who saw the future, he had ways to learn things others didn't have available to them. None of that could have prepared him for the battle his was pulled into with his family against three decendants of the witch he had helped kill. There was nothing in his life that could have prepared him for the knowledge they were about to impart on him, something his siblings had all known for four hundred years. In the heat of battle William's alegiance went shaky and fell as he learned the truth about what happened to his father all those years ago. Family Powers In the Series Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Quotes *"And what of my vision? I don't imagine these things." - Something in the Water Gallery Charmed: Heritage Avatars Family Timothy Richmond 001.jpg|Timothy Richmond Father Willamina Richmond 001.jpg|Willamina Richmond Mother Rachel Richmond 001.jpg|Rachel Richmond Daughter Simon Richmond 001.png|Simon Richmond Son Sarah Richmond 001.jpg|Sarah Richmond Daughter Marie Michaels 001.jpg|Marie Michaels Older Sister Miriam Michaels 001.jpg|Miriam Michaels Niece Oliver Michaels 001.jpg|Oliver Michaels Nephew Jessica Michaels 001.jpg|Jessica Michaels-Darcy Niece Louisa Chambers 001.jpg|Louisa Chambers Younger Sister Charles Chambers 001.jpg|Charles Chambers Nephew George Richmond 001.jpg|George Richmond Younger Brother Hannah Talmont 001.jpg|Hannah Talmont Niece Deb 001.jpg|Deb Richmond Niece Elisa Richmond 001.jpg|Elisa Richmond Younger Sister Kıvanç Tatlıtuğ Trivia Category:Charmed: Heritage Characters (HERI) Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Richmond Family Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Witch Characters Category:Warlock Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Evil Witch Characters